sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Arizona Butler
)]] Name: Arizona Butler Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Basketball, rap and hip-hop, rugby, working out, biology Appearance: '''Arizona is 6'0" tall and weighs 175lbs, with a body toned from frequent exercise and training. Her skin is a light brown in tone due to her Māori heritage. She has a round face with soft cheeks and a rounded chin. She also has a flat nose and full lips. Arizona has long dark brown hair that she normally leaves is left hanging messily down to her shoulders although she braids it before games. She also sports a traditional moko tattoo on her right thigh that she received when her family went back to the Cook Islands to celebrate her eighteenth birthday. Arizona typically wears tank-tops, t-shirts and basketball jerseys as well as shorts and slim fit jeans. If it is cold she wears either a black sleeveless gymshark hoodie or a black Odd Future golf wang hoodie. If it's raining she has a black leather jacket with hood. Arizona often wears a pair of black Reebok CrossFit Nano 8 trainers or retro black Nike Air Jordans. When she is training Arizona wears a pair of exercise shorts with a loose-fitting tank top. On the day of her abduction, Arizona was wearing a black t-shirt of the film They Live featuring one of the aliens from the movie standing in front of a sign saying 'Obey.' She was also wearing black basketball shorts, her sleeveless gymshark hoodie and her pair of black Reeboks, with black socks. '''Biography: Arizona was born to Jonathan and Aldora Butler, two Māori from the Cook Islands who immigrated to America. She is the second child and first daughter to be born to the couple as her older brother Indiana was born six years earlier. Arizona's early life was simple and incident free. Her family situation has been stable for her whole life with both her parents being physiotherapists after having short careers playing rugby at a professional level. This skill at rugby was passed down to Indiana who gained a college scholarship in the sport. Arizona however, despite being exposed to rugby from a young age, didn't find herself as enamored with the sport as the rest of her family and instead felt herself being pulled towards basketball. She found it exciting to watch and the athletic ability and skill required to excel at the sport was something that appealed to her. The day she asked her parents if she could play basketball instead of rugby came as a shock to them as rugby was considered to be the family sport. While her parents accepted the choice and allowed Arizona to switch sports, it has left an impression on their relationship and Arizona can't help but feel an extra need to prove herself as excelling at basketball like the rest of her family did at rugby, something that does cause her stress. At first, this wasn't much of an issue, she quickly took up the role of small forward and found it a natural fit. It helped that Arizona was naturally gifted in an athletic sense and her upbringing had instilled a set of ideals based around working hard, teamwork and self-improvement that served Arizona well as she grew up. This changed when she arrived at George Hunter High where Arizona found herself as a member of a very talented team where there were obviously superior players to her on a technical level. This, combined with the need to prove herself to her family has led to Arizona developing a very distinctive and loud attitude on and off the court. In addition to her physical and athletic gifts, Arizona is known for her frequent trash-talking and willingness to get physical with opponents should it be needed, something that has occasionally caused her problems and made enemies of her opponents. In response to her status as a clear step below the best players on the team, Arizona began working out in earnest in an attempt to improve her own physical ability to match her teammates. While this has served to establish Arizona as a clear talent on the team, she has yet to surpass the teammates viewed as superior to her. Still, Arizona continues to work out in her own time as a form of stress relief and a way to keep in shape when it isn't basketball season. Rap and hip-hop became an interest of Arizona's as a result of her passion for basketball due to the crossover between the two worlds. While at first being attracted to big, well-known names such as Jay Z and Kanye slowly Arizona eventually discovered and was drawn to more artists whose work was darker such as Kendrick Lamar, Tyler, The Creator and her personal favorite, Night Lovell. Arizona isn't sure why she is drawn to darker moodier rap but she believes it suits her and over time has altered her style to reflect this. She has begun favoring darker colors in her wardrobe and frequently wears clothing with cynical mottos or that warp traditionally wholesome imagery. Her parents don't view this as a problem, merely viewing it as their daughter expressing herself in her own way. While Arizona doesn't play rugby, she has been consistently exposed to the sport from an early age and as such does have an interest as a spectator—something her family appreciates—although she still has no interest in taking part. While she finds the game slow in comparison to basketball, she appreciates the physicality of it and the unique skills that it requires from the players. At school, Arizona puts a good deal of effort into her classes as she wants to excel so that she can both ensure that she receives a scholarship to whatever college she wants and so as not to disappoint her parents. She is also committed to her studies because her parents explained the importance of a good education to her from a young age. While Arizona excels at P.E. she also enjoys physics but her main academic passion is biology, something she gained as an interest in as a result of her parents' careers and her brothers' studies. It was through this interest in biology and watching crime shows on TV that Arizona decided on a career as a medical examiner. Her parents have encouraged this and think it is good for Arizona to consider a full-time career in case her dream of playing basketball professionally falls through. Personality-wise Arizona can be difficult. She can be well-liked among other members of the basketball team for her passion and skill but this can flip as her competitiveness and aggressiveness on the court can cause arguments if she believes people aren't trying hard enough or pulling their weight. Off the court, this attitude can persist if enough people are around as Arizona will act similar to how she does on the court just with the volume turned down. It is only when spoken to one on one, or when her family is around, does the facade fully drop and Arizona turns into a tamer more openly thoughtful individual, something that can be frustrating for those who know her. When dealing with people who aren't on the basketball team or she isn't as familiar with, Arizona isn't as friendly, being more antisocial and preferring to keep to herself, something that has given her a reputation as being cold. Additionally, despite her close relationship with many of her teammates Arizona is planning and hoping to go to a college without any of them because while she will miss them, she is also looking forward to stepping out of the shadows of the ones she believes are better than her. Advantages: Physically, Arizona is gifted, possessing beneficial height, weight, speed, reflexes and hand-to-eye coordination. All of these attributes have the potential to be useful over the course of the game. Arizona also possesses a pre-existing group of potential allies in the form of the basketball team. Disadvantages: Arizona is used to covering her own perceived shortcomings by overcompensating with a well-known attitude which could potentially become an issue over the course of her time of the island as there is a good chance she will escalate any conflicts she may become involved in. In addition to this Arizona believes she constantly needs to prove herself when compared to her peers which could cause her to make poor decisions during the game. Arizona also had a tendency to rely on her self rather than working properly in a group which could have negative consequences for her during the game. Designated Number: Female Student No. 001 --- Designated Weapon: Camping Stove Conclusion: Being number one has a certain status to it, along with a good deal of pressure. Last time, our winner proved he was number one, so try to live up to the expectations, won't you? You know what they say, first impressions are everything. - Tracen Danya The above biography is as written by Deamon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Deamon '''Kills: 'Quinn Abert 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Camping Stove (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Jonah Heartgrave 'Enemies: 'Quinn Abert 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Arizona, in chronological order. The Past: *MDK V7 Pregame: *A Trip to the Nerd Zoo *Sweat More In Practice... *Dreaming of Futures Ahead *D⃣ D⃣ F⃣ H⃣ *Rethink Prom: *Heart's Dice *We Gonna Do The Basic Steps The Trip: *Room 818: is a G҉ A҉ N҉ G҉ V7: *Dead Bxdies in the Lake *I'm A Fucking Unicxrn *DXXM *Life Is Just A Memory *Flagrant One *Phantasm Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Arizona Butler. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students